the challenge
by jorman08
Summary: it has been awhile since the teams new years and things are mostly normal at least that's what they think
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction ever I'll take any comments especially one that will help become better at writing pov and spell checks hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't own young justice or DC.**

**9:30 am. January 15 2012**

**Mount justice.**

**Artemis pov**

It was an early morning today batman made us get up at six in the dang morning to do "_recon"_ on a potential cobra venom drug dealing warehouse. The only thing we found was crate apon crate of cigarettes. After three hours of looking for something that was not there we went back to the cave where we were told to relax before black canary got here.

About fifteen minutes in to our day off. Wally and Superboy were in the training room. Superboy was trying to race Wally around the track.

Robin was being all batty and mapping out the air vents. Aqualad was at the pool. And Zatanna and rocket were in one of the rooms. While me and Magann were in the living room caching a movie.

Boy it was a good movie it had everything I liked some action, tragedy and a hint of romance. After forty more minutes the credits started rolling.

I turned my head and Magann said Hey Artemis do you want to go see how the race in the training room is going

Sure I said and with that we were off. About half way there i heard the chuckle of a certain boy wonder above our heads as robin ran off threw the huge air vents. When we were outside the door i heard a lot of panting I opened the doors to see Wally standing against a wall and Superboy sitting on the floor panting. I then presided to greet them Hey Baywatch Superboy. Over by some equipment I pulled out a chair and sat down. So how's the racing going I asked great said Superboy if I was winning he finished Wally then added I beat you six times in a row.

**No one's pov**

Meanwhile a villain known only as Hankshaw was making his way to the front of a space ship.

It's time to head to earth to kill the last person in the el house of krypton said Hankshaw while heading into stasis.

**Watchtower**

**3:00 pm**

Back on earth batman was on the surveillance deck of the watchtower with Martian Manhunter looking at footage of Wally and Artemis refusing to look at each other ten minutes after their new year's kiss.

Bruce you do know that this team will never function properly without Artemis and Wallace working together said Martian Manhunter huh yes I do but I'm currently concerned on figuring out where we went to when we were under the lights control. Batman then turned to walk out but spun around oh and john I think they themselves will fix there little problem.

**Mount justice**

**3:15 pm nobody's pov**

Robin dropped from the rafters and on to the floor and greeted the people in the room. Soon after Zatanna and rocket came in to the room followed by Kaulder. After the team made a bit of small talk black canary walked in okay team we will be learning she was cut off by batman voice booming threw mount justice team report to the mission room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea knew chapter more things still don't own young justice or DC.**

**5:00 pm January 31 **

**Mount justice no one's pov**

The team have been gathering in the cave a bit more often now and everybody except Wally and Artemis have been coupled by themselves. Wally and Artemis have noticed one thing they have in common. Bat man in serious this guy he has followed us around on any mission we have been on Yelled Artemis. And I seen him when I was with flash just this morning kid flash also yelled in.

**5:10**

**Watchtower**

**No one's pov**

Ugh those two were right said batman I owe superman fifty bucks. Batman was at a monitor looking at a few small screens all with the same person on them Martian Manhunter was sitting down next to him he then said. Yes you also owe me a twenty green lantern a hundred and three thousand to wonder woman. Hey you stupid mind reader batman said oh I heard there mental cheering from the other room. Oh sorry I I just I mean huh I have to go ok

**5:15**

**Mount justice **

**Wally's pov**

_Hrr what should I say I have to say something you're at her door you dope_. Knock knock knock hey Artemis uh could I talk to sure wait why she said um I just want to talk huhh ok come in. soo about earlier I came to say thanks for baking me up and I thought you could use some coffee _huh I never thought that I would be bringing her coffee or thanking her for anything ._uh okay wally thanks em sorry thinking about something its ok but I have something I have to _team report to the mission room_


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again and welcome back to my story.**

**narraters pov.**

it was an early morning on the planet hankshaw was on he had ran into some thief's and stole there moeny. He had planed to get some food for the rest of the trip he still had atleast a years trip tp get to earth. He left the planet three hours later with nearly enough food to last a human lifetime. His ship was floating there in a small hidden gourge that he had found on a small moon made up of mostly vegatation where he was planning on cloneing an army.

**robins pov febuary 5**

_its been a week since our first training session and of course there have been missions. Batman has sent us on multaple missions after the mysterius man and sometimes when it seems like we have him he just vanishes_. I hop over the top of the couch and sit down. whats up wally? "nothin much rob exept for uhh can i ask you somthing?"what is it this time? "I want some advice you know like with girls" You a speedster that calls himself a stud is asking a kid two years younger than him for "advice"? "Yes i am can you help or not" yes i can but it will cost you.

**hours earliear at the daily planet.**

Hi and this is clark kent saying that there have been sightings of a strange new hero that seems to have the powers and equitment to match and maybe even serpass the justice leauge.


End file.
